1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear view mirror assembly and, more particularly, to a rear view mirror assembly having a position lamp.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle including a motorcycle and the like is provided with a rear view mirror used for allowing an operator of the vehicle to have a rearward vision. It is known to provide a turn indicator light in a rear view mirror. Japanese Patent No. 3162418, for example, discloses a motorcycle having a folding type rear view mirror with a built-in turn indicator light.
Also it is known to provide a lighting apparatus, in which a main filament and a sub filament are provided for a single light bulb, the main filament being used for a turn indicator light and the sub filament being used for a position light.
In a motorcycle, a position light is provided at a central portion of a vehicle width. The position light therefore does indicate the presence of the vehicle, but it is not sufficient to indicate the vehicle width.
An arrangement may be possible, in which a light bulb provided with a main filament and a sub filament is incorporated in the rear view mirror and, in order to indicate the vehicle width, a position light is turned ON by energizing the sub filament. If the main filament and the sub filament are provided for a single light bulb, however, the light bulb requires replacement when one of the filaments blows off even with the other remaining filament being fully operational. That is, given the same service life for the main and sub filaments, the light bulb offers a service life half that offered by independent light bulbs.